Certain procedures for preparing biscuits, crackers and cookies are known. For example, McKee, U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,084 (Dec. 31, 1985), discloses a method of feeding cookie preforms to a bakery oven which utilizes conveyor belts. Therein, cookie preforms are fed to a bakery oven by extruding a plurality of parallel ribbons of cookie dough extrudate onto a first conveyor belt, cutting the ribbons in a staggered pattern to form individual cookie preforms and feeding the preforms onto a second conveyor belt moving at a speed at least twice that of the first conveyor belt in order to separate successive preforms by at least the length of a cookie preform.
Werner, U.S. Pat. No. 859,999 (July 16, 1907), discloses a machine (or making cookies. Schneider, U.S. Pat. No. 2,813,033 (Nov. 12, 1957) discloses a method for packaging or preparing a group of formed pieces of edible doughy material ready for cooking.
It is desirable to efficiently and at once provide an assortment of such edible goods as biscuits, crackers or cookies which have significant weight variation between or among items in the assortment. Yet, such provision of same has been generally lacking in the art, and problems in uniformly baking such assortments have remained unsolved.